Never Tell
by AccccccountKiller
Summary: HTTYD 2 SPOILERS. Years after the battle Astrid has nightmares of what caused it. Will Astrid not tell her husband or will she spill the beans. Contains HICSTRID. One-Shot


**So, this has HTTYD 2 SPOILERS. You've been warned. I have been noted by others before that if Astrid hadn't told Drago anything in the movies nothing would have happened. What if it still haunts her? HICCSTRID. This will be those Post-HTTYD 2 things I've posted. Along the lines of Innocent and Haunted, but this isn't inspired by a song. Booo. This is when Hiccup and Astrid are already married. Here we go.**

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_This is all your fault" said a voice "How could you do this to me"_

"_Well, I was trying to help he couldn't take our dragons" the other pleaded_

"_But did you see what you caused, you killed my father; you almost destroyed Berk"_

"_But I was only trying to defend myself I didn't know he was going to do that, my life was also on the line"_

"_So, Astrid, do you not understand the peace of Berk, my peace was also disrupted by your balbbing"_

"_But you I helped find your mother"_

"_No you didn't I had already found her when you came up with the Eret"_

"_But I was helping, it's not my fault you want to be a pacifist"_

"_Astrid, everything was going as planned until you came around, why couldn't you just stay in a house like normal women do, like woman are suppose to do serve the man"_

"_Hiccup, I'm sorry"_

"_Sorry doesn't cut it this time"_

"_I'm _sorry"

"Astrid"

"What"

"Astrid snap out of it"

Her eyes snapped open to see her husband in front of her. Laying on the bed she was sweating and tears rolling out of her eyes. "I'm sorry" she said hugging him

"Astrid, what are you sorry for" he said looking at her

"I'm sorry for changing your life"

"Changing it, Astrid you're the best thing that has happened to me"

"No, Hiccup, I'm sorry for killing your father"

Hiccup looked at his wife. Sure it was a touchy subject for him, but for her to blame it on herself. "Astrid, why would you think that" he asked, trying to make the tears go away from her face.

"It's just, when we got to the ice cave. I had told something to Drago that made him want to control Berk and go after the ice cave"

Astrid had never told him about that day until know. She thought that Hiccup wouldn't love her so she never did say. But know it couldn't be inevitable, she had to tell him. "Astrid, what did you tell him" he said nervously

"Well he said he was going to kill us, something like that I don't really remember, than I told him that if he dared to touch me or any of the gang you would come avenge him."

"So how does that have to do with my fathers death"

"I told him that you were the Great Dragon Master, and that you along with Berk also had dragon riders, that threw him off wanting to go to the ice cave. In which you know what happens next"

Hiccup analyzed what his wife had just told him. "nd why did you never tell me"

"Well, I thought that.." she said "you would no longer love me"

Hiccup heard what his Astrid had just said. She thought that he could no longer love her due to her maybe being the cause of his death. "Astrid, that would never happen" he said as he kissed her "Don't you ever be afraid of telling me, okay"

"Okay, I was just afraid"

"Astrid, I want you to get this into your head 'it wasn't your fault' okay"

"Okay"

"So, Milady just sleep, okay"

"Okay"

"Hiccup"

"Yes, Astrid"

"I love you"

"I love you, too"

"Goodnight,Babe"

"Goodnight"

They had been sleeping for about ten minutes when Astrid said "Hiccup"

"Yes, Astrid"

"Come closer I'm cold"

"Okay" he went closer to Astrid hugging her back

"That;s better"

"Mhm, anything to please my lady"

"That's good, so Hiccup what would happen if you would ever get mad at me"

"Well, depends what did you do"

"What I just told you"

"Did I get mad"

"No"

"Then you got nothing to worry about, no go to sleep; We've got a big day a ahead of us" he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

**Okay, so that was it. What do you think? Review, Fav, and Follow. GOD BLESS** YOU.

If you keep my commands, you will remain in my love, just as I have kept my Father's commands and remain in his love.

_John 15:10 NIV_


End file.
